1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrode connector and a battery module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies regarding portable devices are increasingly developed and demanded, secondary batteries are highly in demand as power supplies for these portable devices.
According to the types of devices powered by secondary batteries, a single battery may be used or a plurality of electrically connected batteries may be used. For example, a small device, such as a mobile phone, may operate for a period of time by using the output power and capacity of one battery while a medium or large device, such as a laptop computer, a portable digital versatile disk (DVD) player, or a compact personal computer (PC), may require a plurality of batteries to provide large output power and capacity.
A battery pack, in which a protection circuit is connected to a core pack, may include a plurality of batteries connected in series and/or in parallel. When battery packs are manufactured, batteries should be electrically connected in a stable manner to realize sufficient output power and capacity.